Daddy Loves You
by JewyCenter
Summary: DDLB Au. An alternate universe where Usami is the Daddy Dom and Misaki is the little boy. The two introduce on a website before finally meeting each other and slipping into deep head space. Characters are most likely OOC. This is my first NSFW story ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the summary... This will be my first actually nsfw story. So if anything is funky, I apologize. Also, Im still a pretty amateur writer so this story might have some holes and stuff like that, I'll try my best to avoid that though. I'm planning on making this story a long one. I should be able to update frequently due to it being summer vacation right now, we'll see what happens when school starts up again. Anyways, this chapter is an introduction, I hope you all like it!**

 _"Gay Daddy Dom in his late 20's looking for a younger boy, located in downtown Tokyo. Private message me for more details."_

Misaki looked at the picture of the man attached to the post. It was a post like many others littered on this craigslist-like site, but the photo is what grabbed his attention. He was a handsome young-looking man with silver hair and striking violet eyes. He appeared to be in great shape and his surroundings as well as his style of clothing gave Misaki the idea that he wasn't about to deal with someone who was in need of financial aid. He was wearing the under vest of a dark gray suit, a pastel blue shirt tucked neatly underneath it, and finally topped it off with a yellow tie. His background looked like a fancy apartment or house, Misaki couldn't really tell.

Misaki sat at the desk located in his room and stared at the grey laptop in front of him. He was questioning whether to answer this man located on a site Misaki frequented. He finally gave in and hit the private message button located next to the man's username, UsamiDom23. The brown haired teen's lithe fingers began to type away on the keyboard.

"Hello UsamiDom23, I saw you were in need of a little boy to play with. My name is Misaki and I'm a 19 year old college student. I live outside of downtown Tokyo, message me back if interested. :)" Misaki attached a decent picture of himself to the message and hit send after reading it once over.

Misaki was what some would say a beginner to the ddlb world. He had had a Daddy before when he had first turned 18. The man whom owned Misaki wasn't a very nice man towards the sensitive boy. He had punished him when it wasn't necessary, treated him like a doormat, and only spoke rudely towards him. They broke up no latter than 2 weeks of being in a relationship. Misaki hasn't been owned ever since. He required a caring Daddy, one that would treat him and appreciate his company, but also teach him a lesson if needed. He was a sweet boy and the only thing that sweet boys needed was a sweet Daddy in return.

The office chair squeaked as Misaki leaned back and reminisced on past experiences. His body gave a small shiver as a particularly cold wind blew from his opened window. It was the middle of October, and the temperature was dropping at a steady rate as the days passed by. He lifted himself and walked over to close it. He leaned against the white window sill and took a deep breath of the cool autumn air before closing it.

Misaki heard the sound of steady footsteps before his bedroom door was opened by his older brother, Takahiro. Misaki quickly ran over to his desk and snapped his computer shut, not exactly open about his... Some would say, unusual kink. "It's getting late, Misaki. Go to bed soon, please." Takahiro smiled at him gently. The teen smiled back and opened his computer up again once he was sure the older man was no where near after the door was shut. He saw the red circle above a letter shaped icon insinuating he had received a message. He clicked on it hurriedly and smiled realizing he had gotten a reply so soon from the Usami man.

"Hello, Misaki. You can call me Usami Akihiko, for now. I'm very intrigued by that wonderful photo you sent me. I'd appreciate it if we got to know a little bit more about each other."

Misaki's smile deepened before his fingers danced across the plastic keyboard wildly. He and the man named Usami talked late into the night and almost to the morning, learning each other's background, hobbies, ambitions, and such. Usagi, an autocorrected error that soon became a nickname, was a professional writer. Misaki was only slightly familiar with his books that had appeared in his college library, but familiar nonetheless. The boy realized through time that Usagi was a rather perverted individual, as well as reckless. He was mostly a stay at home man unless forced to go somehow here by his editor, Aikawa. Fortunately, he did give off this mature and dignified air that excited Misaki greatly.

Misaki finally went to bed after hours of endless talking. The house he lived in happened to be his brothers house. In total, the people that stayed here were Misaki, Takahiro, and his wife, Manami. With his parents deceased, his brother insisted he continue to live with him until he's graduated. Misaki eventually gave in to his wishes and stayed put. Misaki was still in university, majoring in economics. M university was located in downtown Tokyo, so he was only one, 10 minute train ride from it. It took him multiple tutors and endless hours of studying before Misaki could even consider applying there. With enough hard work and determination, Misaki made his dream become a reality. He hoped he'd be staying for a few more years.  
...

The two men had talked pretty much everyday for 4 weeks straight before Misaki woke up one morning to the message he had been waiting for, Usami's house address.

Misaki had butterflies swarming in his stomach. He began planning arrival times with the older man. This was going to be fun.

 **Feel free to leave a comment, they make me so happy. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The two had already dove into the ddlb world with each other through chat. They both agreed on having a total power exchange relationship. They also established things before hand like punishments, rewards, rules, and so on. Misaki was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring at the clock on his cell phone anxiously. Usami had invited him over for dinner on this chilly Saturday night. Misaki would be leaving any minute now.

It didn't take much to trick Takahiro into letting him go. Misaki hated lying to his naive older brother but it was the only way he'd be allowed to head downtown by himself at night. All it took was a quick 'A friend and I are going to study for midterms together.'

The clock finally struck 6:30 pm and Misaki was already halfway out the door as he yelled goodbye over his shoulder, hoping his brother heard him. Misaki walked to the nearest train station and began his adventure to the man's house. Misaki didn't know if the man was prepared, so he packed a few binkys, sippy cups, and coloring books in his clearly worn back pack. Misaki hadn't had a chance to go into deep little space in awhile, so he was definitely looking forward to tonight.

...

The train ride there was quick and easy. Misaki was now standing outside the building and he looked up the side of the massive thing. He remembered Usagi saying he lived in the apartment on the top floor. Misaki could see lights illuminating the windows of the top level, which made his stomach turn in excitement even more.

Misaki eventually walked inside and took the elevator all the way up. Once there, he anxiously pressed the door bell. Seconds later, a man who looked even better than his pictures opened the door, it was the one and only Usagi. He was wearing a dark navy teeshirt that hung on his lean body perfectly. He also wore a nice pair of jeans that accentuated and hugged his strong legs. He smiled at the presence of Misaki.

"Well hello, little one." Usagi chuckled deeply.

Misaki, taken back by the amount of dominance one man could have just by standing there and looking down on him, immediately slipped into little space. "Hi, daddy," Misaki giggled happily before throwing himself at the man with a tight hug. Usagi hugged him back and gently kissed the top of Misaki's head.

"It's nice to see my little prince in person." Usagi's large hands danced across Misaki's small back. "Will you be a good boy for daddy and go sit on the couch?"

Misaki nodded his head excitedly before dashing for the couch. He set his backpack on the floor and spread himself out on the huge red cushions. He stretched over the edge and grabbed a pastel blue binky from his bag and popped it into his mouth. He smiled and cooed as the older man walked over to him after closing the door. He sat down and gently patted his thigh as he stared at Misaki. The boy quickly understanding what it meant crawled over from the other side of the couch and into Usagi's lap, chests facing each other. He wrapped his legs around the sides of the man and straddled him loosely, trusting his ability in not letting him fall.

They looked each other in the eyes before Usagi gently smirked. He lifted his left hand and pulled the binky out of Misaki's mouth with a small pop. Misaki instantly frowned and reached for the binky with grabby hands.

"Daddyyyy," Misaki whined cutely, "Gimmeeee..."

Usagi gently tapped his lips with his right pointer finger before speaking up. "Give daddy a kiss first and you might get it back." Misaki pouted for a few seconds before gently pecking the silver haired man on the lips, he then leaned back and opened his small mouth. Satisfied just enough, Usagi put the pacifier back in the boys awaiting mouth and watched him suck on it peacefully.

"Would you like to play with a puzzle while I make dinner?"

Misaki gave him an affirming nod before moving to let him stand up.

"What's for dinner, Daddy?" Misaki asked as best as he could with the rubber nipple still in his mouth.

"Daddy isn't the best cook in the world, so he was just thinking of quickly making some macaroni and cheese. Is that okay?" Usagi asked anxiously.

"Mhm!" The boy bounced up and down excitedly. They both laughed before the man went to a cabinet and grabbed a small, 100 pieced puzzle. It was a cartoonish scene of a girl swinging on the swings in a playground. Misaki happily got to work as the older man put the plastic containers in the microwave.

He grabbed a large spoon for himself and a cute, soft purple spoon for his boy. As soon as he transferred the hot macaroni into a couple of bowls he heard a shout come from the living room.

"Daddy! Come look, I finished!" You could hear the astonishing amount of excitement drip from the boy's mouth with each word. Usagi quickly walked over to the small area in which the teen claimed his. He saw a perfectly put together puzzle sitting neatly on the floor.

"Amazing!" Usagi gasped. "You're such a good boy, Misaki. Great job," he said as he went to go pick he boy up. His small frame proved to give the man no trouble when lifting him. He walked over and placed him on a chair in front of the table. He handed out the bowls and sat down in the chair across from Misaki. They both said grace before digging into the small yet delicious meals. Usagi followed the directions on the box as carefully as he could, not wanting to screw up their first dinner together.

Minutes later, Misaki looked in the distance, he suddenly stopped eating and set his small spoon down. Usagi saw the sad face and immediately peered over his shoulder to see what his little boy was staring at. He saw the clock's digital red numbers read 9 o'clock pm. He instantly knew why the kid had such a long face.

"How about you sleep over, my little prince. I'll call your older brother to tell him that you're staying over. Doesn't that sound fun?" Usagi asked gently.

Misaki smiled, but lost it as quickly as he got it. "But Daddy, I don't have any jammies..." Misaki said shyly as he played with the hem of his cream colored hoodie.

"No worries," Usagi exclaimed as he raised himself from his chair. "You can borrow one of my shirts. We'll have to go out and buy you some new clothes to wear, huh?"

Misaki nodded happily before following the man up the stairs. He was given a large white teeshirt that hung loosely on him, coming down to his upper thighs. He also received an extra tooth brush to use and some baby soap for his face. Usagi called Takahiro on the house phone with the number Misaki had given him. All seemed well once the man came back up the stairs and into the spacious bedroom.

The two slipped into bed. It was way earlier than both of them usually went to sleep but they had no problem loosing a few hours of the day if it meant getting the opportunity to snuggle in bed together. It's was hard having such a close relationship online and not being able to feel the other person. No matter how much you said you loved one another there would still be this spot inside you that felt empty and out of place. Having this opportunity meant more to the men than either of them thought it would.

...

Usagi looked over at Misaki as soon as he heard his breathing slow down immensely. The boy was laying on his back, his arms and legs outstretched like a star fish. His blue binky from earlier was loosely settled in his mouth again. Usagi knew the boy was deeply asleep when the binky began to shift, eventually falling out of his mouth and onto the mattress. The older man chuckled quietly at the sight.

He reached over and set the pacifier on the table next to the bed. He pulled Misaki's body into his and gently slid his arm underneath Misaki's head. He tucked the lengthy brown locks behind his ear and pulled the white comforter over top of them both. Misaki accepted and nestled into the man's embrace before sighing contently.

"Good night, my baby boy," Usagi whispered. He reached behind him for his bed side lamp and clicked it off, bathing the two men with peaceful darkness.


End file.
